


Important

by Safr2n



Series: Thominho Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 3 "College Au", Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Minho, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Thomas, Thominho Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: “You’ll have to talk to him one day soon” Teresa repeated for the umpteenth time. “And you’ll have to go back to your dorm, you cannot sleep on the floor of my room for the rest of the semester.”Thomas groaned. He knew it.Few months ago, Thomas realized that the feelings he had for his best friend weren’t just platonic. It had hit him, suddenly, without even giving him a moment to think about it.He was madly in love with Minho.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominho Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054874
Kudos: 34
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Thominho Week 2020





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Important
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and universe belongs to James Dashner.
> 
> Notes: This is for Day 3, with the alternative prompt "College AU". It takes place in a modern setting, with angst with an happy ending. Mention of child abuse.
> 
> Notes 2: I couldn't post it yesterday because I was busy with exams, I'm really sorry!

"You'll have to talk to him one day soon" Teresa repeated for the umpteenth time. "And you'll have to go back to your dorm, you cannot sleep on the floor of my room for the rest of the semester."

Thomas groaned. He knew it.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to. But how could he make up with Minho? It felt impossible.

Few months ago, Thomas realized that the feelings he had for his best friend weren't just platonic. It had hit him, suddenly, without even giving him a moment to think about it.

He was madly in love with Minho.

Ever since High School, where they met for the first time, the Korean has been his best friend. They were that inseparable pair that everyone envied. Their friendship was just that strong. They were always there for each other, even in the worst moments, which Thomas had a lot. But Minho always supported him.

They were now in their second year of University. They obviously shared a dorm room and both took part in the Track team as they both loved running. They spent even more time together because of this, sometimes staying up all night talking or watching movies on Minho's computer, studying together in the library, showering together in the changing room, going to parties together… Seeing them alone was unusual. Their friends often joked that they sometimes looked like an old couple.

However, when Thomas realized he fancied his best friend in a way that wasn't just friendly, he started felling nervous around Minho. He would flinch a bit when his friend put his arms around his shoulders, as he was used to, and would blush whenever he was around. Even just a small smile directed at him gave Thomas butterflies.

And soon enough, his heart started aching every time he looked at his best friend. Because he knew they will only be that: best friend. One day, Minho would find someone and Thomas would have to watch them be happily forever in love. It made him cry every time he thought about it.

But point is, after the realization that he was in love with the person that meant the most to him - really, he should have realized it sooner, thinking about it - , he just didn't know how to act around Minho. He didn't want to ruin his friendship, but he just couldn't be next to his friend without feeling all sort of things.

He told Teresa about his all this. He couldn't talk about it with Newt, the guy would just go tell Minho, laughing is ass off. So he went to Teresa. She became his friend in his first year in university even though the Asian never liked her.

Overtime, he spent more and more time with her. It was easier for him, just to be away a bit from his best friend for a bit, it gave his heart a break. However, Minho noticed the distance between them and confronted Thomas about it few days ago.

_"You don't even talk to me anymore!" Minho had yelled. They had been arguing for minutes now, ever since Thomas came back to their room after eating with Teresa. "You avoid me and act like we don't even know each other!"_

_"You know that's not true!" Thomas argued back "We're like always together!"_

_"Not for the past weeks." The Asian had left out a sigh of frustration, running his hand on his head, ruining the perfect dark hair. "If I did something that pissed you off, just tell me dude!"_

_"You did nothing!"_

_"Than what is it!?" Minho was getting more and more frustrated. Thomas of course knew about the hot temper of his best friend, but it had never been directed towards him. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He couldn't tell Minho he was in love him._

_"I-I.."_

_"See, you don't even have an explanation! If you don't like me anymore, please tell me!"_

_"No it's not.."_

_"Or is it that your girlfriend Teresa takes so much of your time that you can't even have time for me?" Minho interrupted him._

_"She's not…"_

_"I don't wanna know Thomas" he cut him again, before sighing sadly. "I guess I'm not that important to you anymore."_

_"Min it's not- "_

_"Don't 'Min' me okay. I'm done. Go see your bitch or something, but leave. I don't want to see you."_

_"Teresa is not a bitch." Now Thomas was angry too. Minho was acting like an asshole right now and didn't even let him talk. He started packing his backpack with some clothes, desperate to leave the room as soon as possible. He didn't want the Korean to see him crying. His heart was clenching in pain; his best friend was rejecting him._

_"What are you doing?" Minho asked._

_"Leaving, like you asked me to."_

_"Tommy I wasn't seri- "_

_"Slim it."_

_That was the last thing Thomas said to his friend before leaving, tears rolling on his cheeks._

He had went to Teresa and cried in her arms the whole night. He was sure that Minho hated him now. He could have went to Alby and Newt's room, but since they were also friend with the runner, it felt wrong. And part of him wanted to piss off Minho for being such an ass.

"You need to tell him how you feel Tom" Teresa told him again. "You're destroying your friendship by keeping this to yourself."

"I'll ruin it anyway if I tell him."

"You don't know that."

Thomas sighed. He really didn't know what to do. His friendship with Minho was the most important thing for him. He couldn't imagine a world without the other man in it. Telling his friend he wanted more… it could go so wrong. He didn't know if he could do it.

"But anyway, you have to go back to your room" Teresa continued. "You have an exam tomorrow and it's not on my floor that you're going to have a good night's sleep."

"I could sleep with you" he proposed, even if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, no chance." Teresa sighed "I'm serious Tom, at least go sleep in your bed tonight and if the situation with Minho doesn't get better I guess I'll make you some place."

"Ok" he accepted, defeated.

He reluctantly started packing his stuff, trying to prepare mentally to see Minho again. What was he going to say? What he going to ignore him? Thomas didn't think he would survive a silent treatment from his best friend. Were they still even friend?

Once he was ready to leave, Teresa came to hug him.

"It's gonna be fine Tom" she reassured him. "I'm sure of it. Now go, it's getting late."

Thomas gave her a small smile before leaving.

On his way back, his stress was just going up every second. His heart was aching to see Minho again, but at the same time he dreaded it. Sooner that he would have liked, he was in front of his room door. Sighing, he unlooked it, getting ready for what was about to come.

The moment he entered, he felt two eyes staring at him.

"Where were you?" Minho asked. His tone sounded annoyed. Maybe there was also a bit of concern into it.

But Thomas kept his lips shut, now knowing what to respond. He was in fact too shock to see the state his friend was in. Minho's perfect hair was all messed up, he wore a baggy shirt – which never happened, he liked showing off his body too much – and his eyes were all red and puffy and even dark circles were showing up under them.

Well, Thomas couldn't judge, his own appearance wasn't really better.

"Teresa" The Asian answered for him. "I should have guess."

Surprisingly, his tone wasn't harsh or even accusing, as the brunet had expected. It sounded defeated. And sad. Thomas's heart ached even more.

"Min.."

"No."

The raven-haired man turned away and started getting ready to sleep, ignoring his friend still standing in the door frame.

Silent treatment it is.

Thomas sighed softly. It was late anyway, he didn't have the energy to try convincing stubborn king Minho to talk to him. Maybe tomorrow.

He quickly prepared himself to go to bed, trying not to think too much of the other man already deep into his blankets. He was sure he was going to cry, again, if he did.

He still cried himself to sleep that night.

He woke up few hours later, because of another nightmare. He often had them, even if the last one was a month ago. He sat up in bed, trying to calm his breathing while fighting the images that were still invading his mind. It had been a particularly horrible one.

"Your dad again?"

Thomas jumped at the sudden voice. He turned to see Minho looking at him, sleepiness still visible on his face.

Of course. Ever since they started sharing a room together, the Asian developed this strange sixth sense which allowed him to wake up every time the brunet had a nightmare.

"Yeah, my dad…"

It wasn't actually weird really, that Minho had this weird super power. He had been there when he and Thomas went to the police station to file a complaint against Janson Murphy, the boy's father, back in High School. Janson was this abusive man who was always drunk and who took his anger on his only son, beating him almost every night. His mom could only watch in horror.

Minho had noticed the bruises on his best friend's body. He convinced him to go seek help. He gave Thomas courage to stand up against his father. He had been there during the trial. He had been there when Janson was sent to prison. He had been there when the boy needed someone to rely on.

And he has always been there every night Thomas woke up because of yet another nightmare. And as Minho looked at him with concern eyes, he was reminded once again of the importance of his best friend in his life.

Said best friend who was getting out of his bed to slip into Thomas's.

"What are you doing?"

"We both know you won't be able to go back to sleep if I'm not there" the young man explained. Of course Thomas knew it. Whenever he had a nightmare, Minho would always sleep with him until morning. The buff arms and muscled chest were just that comforting. Furthermore, the other's presence was something he craved in those moments, as if it was his younger self who once again need his best friend to help him against his dad.

"And you have an exam tomorrow, you need sleep" Minho added.

He remembered.

Why was Minho so considerate? Why was he so attentive? It was overwhelming.

As Thomas was drowning in different emotions, the other boy pulled him so his chest, laying him back down. The brunet began sobbing softly his best friend's arms.

"I'm sorry" the Korean said. "I acted like an asshole."

Thomas stayed silent, but nuzzled deeper into the warm body.

"I-I…"

Minho was nervous? Minho was never nervous. This was weird.

"I-I'm… I'm jealous" he admitted. At that, Thomas lifted his head and looked at his friend in shock.

"What?"

"I know, I… if you're happy with Teresa, I guess I should be happy for you, but I can't help feeling jealous…"

"Wait what? I'm not with Teresa, she's just a friend" Thomas defended, surprised by Minho's comment.

"What?" It was now also surprised. "But you're spending more time with her then me now."

"It's because…" Should he say it? But then, something clicked. "Wait, you were jealous… because… you want to… be with me?"

"Yeah shank, I'm in love with you" Minho replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All the flirting I did throughout all those years really went over your head?"

Oh. So all those compliments, all this touching, this closeness they had… Everything made sense now.

Happiness started spreading in his body and before he could stop himself, Thomas kissed his best friend. He immediately felt butterflies flying in his stomach and went to grab the raven hair, pressing the other man closer to him, already wanting more.

Minho quickly responded, capturing the brunet's bottom lips between his own before diving into the kiss more, completely loosing himself into it. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Thomas and honestly? This was just the best feeling in the world, having the boy he loved all for himself. He could have stayed like this forever.

They deepened the kiss even more, moaning into it as their tongues danced with each other. They had wanted to do that for so long and now? They just never wanted to stop.

Breath was however becoming short and they had to separate their lips. Thomas had the happiest smile on his face and a tear was shining in the corner of his eye.

"I'm in love with you too' he whispered, afraid of ruining the atmosphere they were in if he spoke to loud. "I realized it few months ago."

"Only few months ago?" Minho replied softly, smirking, resulting in Thomas lightly slapping on the chest. "I'm joking. But is it why you've been acting weird?"

"Yeah, I just… didn't know how to act around you anymore" the brunet explained, avoiding the Asian's gaze in slight embarrassment. "I went to Teresa to talk about how I feel about you…"

"We're really dumb shanks" Minho laughed.

"Yeah, we are."

Thomas chuckled before he went to kiss his best friend again, but was stop before he could put their lips together by a finger on his mouth.

"As much as I would love spending the night making out with you, you need rest. We'll have plenty of time of time after your exam tomorrow to do that."

The brunet pouted, but he knew his friend was right.

"And I'm gonna take you on a date. How does that sound?"

"It sounds amazing" he smiled before snuggling in Minho's warm chest, making himself comfortable. He soon felt asleep, Minho's heartbeats as a soft melody.

He was woke up few hours later by light kisses on his noses, given by his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actualy pretty with this one, I think it's my favorite one yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
